Battle Axe
.]] Battle Axe , also known as Battle Ax, Battleaxe, or Battle, or Hand, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually the game's starting axe or is otherwise a low-level axe. It is normally wielded by the Berserker class, or by heavy melee classes such as Paladin or, in rare cases, Dragoon. It usually never has any special abilities or effects. Appearances Final Fantasy Battle Axe (Hand on the NES) is the weakest axe, and can only be used by Warrior, Knight, and Ninja. It has an Attack of 16 and Accuracy of 5, and can be bought in Pravoka for 450 gil (Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions) and 550 gil (in older versions). Final Fantasy II The Battle Axe is the second weakest axe, with the Axe being the weakest axe. It is bought for 800 gil at Bafsk and Salamand, and has an Attack of 15, Accuracy of 45%, and Evasion of 2%. Final Fantasy III Battleaxe is the second weakest axe, with Viking Axe being weaker. It has an Attack Power of 65. It is used by Onion Knight, Warrior, and Viking. It can be bought in Amur for 5,500 gil (NES) and 7,400 gil (3D). Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Battle Axe is used by Kain, Luca, Golbez, and Gekkou. It provides 62 Attack, +3 Strength, and -3 Intelligence and Spirit. It can be bought in Baron for 2500 gil (with Kain) or made in Kokkol's Forge during Rydia's Tale. Final Fantasy V Battle Axe is the weakest axe with an Attack of 20. It can only be used by the Freelancer, Berserker, and Gladiator, or those who have the Equip Axe ability equipped. It can be bought in Walse for 650 gil or stolen from Bio Soldier. Final Fantasy XI Battleaxe is an axe that provides 20 damage and 276 delay. It deals 4.35 damage per second and accumulates 73 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 20 Warrior, Dark Knight, Beastmaster, Ranger, and Rune Fencer. It can be bought for 11,040 - 13,248 gil from Ciqala in Bastok Markets (F-10), Torapiont in Selbina (J-9). It can also be bought for 136 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11), Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods(J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). Final Fantasy Tactics Battle Axe is the weakest axe, and can be bought in Chapter 1 for 1,500 gil or poached from Wisenkin. It has a measly 9 Attack power. It does a randomized amount of damage that depends on the power of the character using it, and is two-handed. Vagrant Story Battle Axe is a low-ranked axe that boosts Strength by 8 and Range by 3, but lowers Agility by 1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Battle Ax is a low-ranked axe that can be equipped by any race. At level 1, it provides 15 Attack while at level 30 it provides 100 attack. It also has 1 empty slot, and can be bought for 315 gil. It can also be created for 80 gil by using Copper x3 and a Bone. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Battle Ax will make a Monkite, a level 10-19 Battle Ax will make a Thunder Stone 3, and a level 20-30 Battle Ax will make a Small Citrine. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Battle Axe is the second level axe and is found in Fireburg. It has an Attack of 62. Final Fantasy Adventure Battle has an axe icon before its name. The Battle is the first axe, bought for 150 GP at the item shop near the marshes. It has an attack power of 8. Final Fantasy Legend III Battle has an axe icon before its name. It is the weakest axe with an attack power of 20. It can bought for 500 G at Lae in the Past. The player can get one for free during the introductory battle, have Myron enter his item menu and remove his weapon. When the fight is over and the player resumes control, Myron will now be the 5th party member and the inventory will have an extra Battle. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Battle Axe is a level 15 axe that adds 15 to Attack and decreases Defense by 2. It costs 3,700 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Battle Axe is a level 1 axe that provides +17 Attack and -36 Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 9,300 gil. The Battle Axe is one of Gilgamesh's eight weapons, used at random when he attacks and in his EX Mode. It inflicts a random amount of Bravery damage when used. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Battle Axe is an axe that provides 28 ATK. It can be bought for 1,800 gil at Royal Capital Grandshelt, crafted using 360 gil, Iron Ore x10, and Lumber x3, and found at Grandshelt Catacombs. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Battle Axe appears as an axe within the Forsaken Dungeon. It has a 34 Weapon Atk, 12 Durability, -2 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Blood of Bahamut Battle Axe is a hammer that can be equipped by Kamo. Gallery Axe FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy. FF1-NES-Hand.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-BattleAxe.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). Battle Axe.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). Battle Axe FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy II. FFII NES Battle Axe.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Battle Axe.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Battle Axe GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Battle Axe.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Battleaxe FFIII Art.png|Original artwork from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Battle Axe.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Battleaxe.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Battleaxe.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. Battle Axe - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Battle Axe.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFXI Battleaxe.gif|''Final Fantasy XI. EoT Battle Ax.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Battleaxe (FFA).jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFA Axe Weapon.png|In-game Sprite in Final Fantasy Adventure. MQBattleAxe.PNG|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFMQ Battle Axe Artwork.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLIII Axe In-battle Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Legend III. FFD Battleaxe.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. Dissidia012-BattleAxe.png|Gilgamesh's Battle Axe in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Manikin-Battle Axe.png|Crystal Battle Axe used by manikins in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFAB Battle Axe SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFII. FFAB Battle Axe SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ FFII). FFBE Battle Axe.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Battle Axe.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Etymology A battle axe is an axe specifically designed for combat. Battle axes were specialized versions of utility axes. Many were suitable for use in one hand, while others were larger and were deployed two-handed. Category:Axes